Delusi
by Gia-XY
Summary: Mengapa ia tidak mengerti? Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apa pun?/ Shounen-ai. A little dark theme.
**Delusi**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Mengapa ia tidak mengerti? Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apa pun?

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Generation Ne_ _X_ _t_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

 _AU_ , _s_ _hounen-ai_ , _OOC_ , istilah asing, bahasa _"indah"_ , tidak suka jangan baca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Samudera luas sepasang manik memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tidak ada …."

Lautan dalam sepasang permata indah memandang ke samping kiri.

"Tidak ada …."

Safir yang terlihat kokoh di sepasang bola-tertanam tegas memandang ke samping kanan.

"Di mana …?"

Kelereng biru di sepasang jendela diri kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau di mana …?"

Gelap.

Kosong.

Sepasang permata yang seharusnya penuh kilau itu seakan tidak hidup. Walau begitu, mereka tetap mencari di tempat gelap yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal.

Sepasang kaki mulai melangkah.

Berjalan pelan.

Lama-lama, langkah semakin dipercepat. Interval antar langkah yang satu dengan langkah yang lainnya berbeda semakin besar.

Berlari.

Panik.

Gelisah.

Itu bukan ciri khas dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu dapat berpikir rasional bahkan dalam hal-hal genting sekalipun tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh layaknya mencari gegabah tanpa tujuan sembari melangkah jauh dengan cepat dan menggerakkan kedua tangan bergantian, berlawanan dengan langkah kaki.

Lalu, mengapa ia melakukan hal itu?

"Senpai …!"

Suara terpantul setelah keluar setelah sepasang bibir merah muda manis terbuka.

"Kaiser …!"

Panggilan yang berbeda kali ini. Apakah merujuk pada orang yang sama?

Langkahnya mulai melambat saat dirinya menyadari kehadiran lain di belakangnya. Lama-kelamaan, ia berhenti.

Perlahan, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Menggapai bulan yang begitu jauh adalah hal yang sia-sia bagi seekor burung yang sudah kehilangan sayap sepertinya. Ia paham akan hal itu.

Namun …

"Ryou …?"

… salahkah ia jika berharap bulan tersebut mendatanginya …?

Kegelapan total mendatangi lautan kelam sebelum pemilik sempat melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat melingkupi sekitar bola permata tersebut. Napas halus berdesir di dekat lubang pendengarannya.

"Salah, Silver Star …. Salah …."

Suara asing yang terasa akrab berkumandang di indera pendengarannya.

Siapa?

"Nama siapa yang kausebut? Delusimu?"

… Delusi …?

… Entahlah ….

Ia tidak tahu.

… Apa orang itu hanya delusinya semata …? Orang yang dicarinya tidaklah nyata …?

Tunggu …. Siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya …?

"Yang kausebut itu … seharusnya namaku, 'kan?"

Namanya?

… Siapa …?

Sepasang benda yang menutupi lautan luas menyingkir. Sepasang ular kini melingkari tubuhnya. Kehangatan membanjiri indra penyentuhnya seakan ingin mencekik, mengikat, menahannya di satu tempat.

Kepala kembali ditolehkan perlahan. Kali itu, sepasang lautan kelam bertemu sepasang langit senja yang menatapnya tanpa ragu.

Langit senja …?

… Rasanya …, lebih seperti nyala api di bayangannya ….

"Panggil namaku seperti dulu …."

Seperti dulu? Seperti apa?

Mengapa ia tidak mengerti?

… Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apa pun …?

"Panggil aku lagi, Edline …."

 _Edline_ tidak paham apa pun. Kepalanya seakan kosong—entah bagaimana dirinya masih punya kesadaran sampai saat itu. Namun, tanpa sadar, mulutnya bergetar, … perlahan mengumandangkan sebuah nama yang tidak terasa asing.

"… Jo … han …?"

… Siapa itu Johan …?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Senpai_ : Panggilan untuk orang yang lebih berpengalaman/senior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Maafkan akuuuu … menduakan kapalkuuuuu …. Maafkanlah dirikuuuuu … yang menjadi _multishippeeeeer_ …. *Nantang maut sama Ryou*

Haloh haloh haloh, pembaca-pembaca terselubung yang setia. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini bagi yang benar-benar membaca ataupun bagi yang sekadar mengklik _link_ dan loncat ke catatan pengarang. Maafkan kenistaan saya dengan membuat fanfiksi _Superiorshipping_ yang penghuni kapalnya sangat minor ini. SAYA TAMBAHIN _PROSHIPPING_ , KOK. JANGAN MARAH. DUA-DUANYA SAMA-SAMA _ONE-SIDED_!

Yah, mau dikatakan _Superiorshipping_ juga … sebenarnya yang di atas itu Johan versi Yubel, ya? Ahaha …. Aduh, maaf. Dari dulu saya memang demennya sama Yubel!Johan X Edo. Lebih minor daripada yang minor. Sedih sekali, ya? Ah, kapan-kapan buat Yubel!Johan X Edo lagi, ah. (Liatin, deh, pasti ini Cuma asbun doang, entar gak dibikin-bikin seperti biasa)

Saya agak kaget juga menjelang mau ujian bisa bikin fanfiksi seperti ini—iya, saya bikin ini lebih dari sebulan lalu dan baru _publish_ sekarang. Otak saya terlalu stres sepertinya dan merajuk tidak mau belajar hitung-hitungan. (Gak, gak gitu, woi)

Jadi, ceritanya waktu itu saking stresnya, saya bikinnya kayak mengalir aja gitu. Semacam, "Bodo amat, deh, masalah _pairing_ entaran." Eh, jadinya seperti ini gara-gara terakhir galau mau bikin _pairing_ apa, berhubung waktu itu saya lagi galau berat soal kebutuhan amunisi.

Bahasanya serem juga, tumbenan. Haha. Gak bermaksud muji diri sendiri, sih, hanya kaget saja waktu selesai ujian, mau _edit_ , lihat bahasanya seperti ini. Kayaknya jarang sekali saya pakai bahasa seperti ini. Biasa itu saya orang paling gak mau repot soal deskripsi, apalagi bahasanya. Kembali ke kesimpulan tadi, otak saya terlalu stres sepertinya.

Kayaknya cerita seperti ini mau tidak mau pembaca tetap harus pakai imajinasi lebih dalam, ya? Kalau begitu, soal apa yang terjadi, saya serahkan saja ke pembaca~!

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir. Saya izin pamit. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini—kalau _ending_ gantung sih, saya memang sengaja sekali, penuh kesadaran saya membuat akhir gantung. _That's Gia. My catchphrase is "I love_ gantung _"._

Sampai jumpa lain waktu!


End file.
